


Игрушки

by ElenaBu



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaBu/pseuds/ElenaBu
Summary: «Вы действительно уверены, что вам есть чем удивить меня?»





	Игрушки

Это случилось в тот день, когда Кью забыл перед работой снять игрушки.

Нет, началось-то все, конечно, намного, намного раньше. Все эти пристальные взгляды самого непредсказуемого агента с двумя нулями, ничего не значащие глупые скабрезные шуточки и нелепые подначки — Бонд словно прощупывал своего нового координатора, испытывал. Кью честно предупреждали, что с Бондом будет нелегко работать, но когда это его останавливали трудности? Самоуверенный мальчишка, если бы он представлял заранее, какого размера, а главное, характера, головную боль повлечет за собой координирование этого напыщенного, упрямого, наглого, грубого…

А, ладно, себе-то можно не врать. Что бы Кью ни знал заранее, не смог бы он отказаться от работы с живой легендой. И дело не только в ощущении собственной значимости, причастности к чему-то уникальному даже по меркам МИ-6. И не в регулярной неофициальной премии, полагавшейся координатору одного конкретного агента — о, тот и сам был бы польщен, если бы узнал, что за него доплачивали как за миссию повышенной опасности. А иногда Кью казалось, что он и знал — чем еще можно было объяснить настолько толстокожую, непробиваемую, снисходительно-презрительную…

Хорошо-хорошо, обещал ведь не врать себе. На самом деле Кью с первого же взгляда на Бонда понял, что никуда от него не денется. Вот так вот запросто — посмотрел один-единственный раз в эти ледяные глаза и влип по уши. Бывает такое, Кью читал. Правда, одно дело — книжки, из которых половина вообще врут, а другое — краснеть, с самой первой встречи словно прыщавый юнец от двусмысленных вопросов, а потом по нескольку дней мучиться, придумывая остроумные ответы на них (и так ничего не придумать). С удивлением обнаружить, что ссылки на форумы кошатников и барахолки компьютерного железа уехали далеко вниз в истории браузера, вытесненные чем-то вроде «Десять признаков того, что вы ему нравитесь» или «Романтическая музыка для первого свидания: как повысить шансы на взаимность» (и тут же загуглить «Общение между обладателями серых глаз и зеленых: радости, трудности, перспективы»).

Затаившись, слушать, как Бонд соблазняет очередную свою осведомительницу, и успеть придумать тринадцать способов ее мучительной смерти за те две минуты, которые заняло это действо (и в обход всех правил скачивать на свой личный ноут аудиозаписи тех миссий, в которых осведомители оказывались мужчинами, чтобы снова и снова переслушивать и подрачивать, малодушно представляя себя на их месте).

Забывать о дыхании, когда широкая ладонь небрежно треплет его по плечу, и мечтать, чтобы она случайно скользнула ниже, ещё ниже, конечно, Бонд, туда тоже можно… Но напрасно: по скучающему выражению лица понятно, что не будет ни «ниже», ни «глубже», ни «дольше», так зачем же он трогает его? Выбивает из колеи. Дразнит. Провоцирует. Злит. Чего он добивается, этот ветреный, бессердечный, непостоянный, слепой в своей самовлюбленности…

Так о чем это он? Ах да, игрушки. Ну а что, смешные такие блестящие штуки на цепочках — Кью случайно обнаружил их в какой-то лавочке, прикрепил на прищепки и цеплял к краю одежды, чтобы коты могли поиграть с ним, не мешая заниматься своими делами. Бедняжки, они очень сильно скучали по Кью, особенно Пиксель, особенно теперь, когда работа отнимала у Кью еще больше времени из-за одного невыносимого, злобного, язвительного, наглого… Или «наглого» уже было?

В общем, это утро началось как обычно: Кью потискал котиков, прицепил игрушки и стал спокойно собираться на работу. Ну как спокойно — Пиксель подрался с Бэкапом из-за своей любимой подвески с кисточкой, а Кью нервничал из-за этих писем с угрозами терактов, которые стали поступать в МИ-6 — а ведь новое оборудование, хотя и было протестировано, не на сто процентов соответствовало представлениям Кью о полной безопасности — и в конце концов он все равно отклонился от графика и, опасаясь опоздать, чуть не вылил кофе на буквально два часа назад законченный отчет о последней миссии, заодно вспомнив, что сегодня снова придется общаться со своим агентом.

Бонд уже ждал в кабинете. Развалившись в его кресле и поигрывая его любимой мышкой. Снимая пуховик, Кью уже набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы высказать все, что он думает по поводу бесцеремонных, эгоистичных…

— Кью?! — в знакомом голосе прозвучало вдруг столько изумления — и даже немного ужаса — что первой реакцией стала паника.

Которая только усилилась, когда Кью увидел, ЧТО стало причиной этого изумления. Игрушки. Он забыл их отцепить, и теперь стоял в виде совершеннейшего остолопа перед этим… этим…

Эпитеты в голову просились совсем уж непечатные — такие слова Кью не употреблял курса этак с третьего. Желание провалиться сквозь землю мгновенно рвануло в небеса и тут же, не выдержав собственного веса, лопнуло, скатившись по коже ледяным душем и оставив безразличную обреченность и легкую злость. Падать в глазах Бонда было уже некуда, Кью отмер и снял уже, наконец, свой пуховик.

— Что? — спросил он угрюмо, наблюдая, как Бонд подходит, подобравшийся, словно кошка перед прыжком, и трогает пальцем одну игрушку. Как раз ту, с кисточкой.

— Что это, Кью?

— Это игрушки. Снять забыл.

— Игру-ушки? — протянул Бонд с интонациями, от которых Кью внезапно бросило в жар. — Знаете, Кью, мне на мгновение показалось кое-что другое.

— Да уж, представляю, что вы себе навоображали.

— Что, правда представляете? — спросил Бонд неожиданно заинтересованно. — Да вы прямо шкатулка с сюрпризами. Никогда не подумал бы. Всегда такой замкнутый, строгий, намеков не понимаете, в ответ на шутки сразу принимаете строгий вид. А тут вдруг…

— Всего лишь игрушки. Это для котов. Они скучают по мне, знаете ли.

Бонд замер, потом вдруг расхохотался.

— Ах, для котиков. Значит, котики скучают. Как это трогательно.

— А вы тоже хотели бы что-то потрогать? — разозлился Кью.

— Непременно! — радостно воскликнул Бонд, потянулся к… ах, нет, оказывается — к кисточке, и демонстративно сжал пальцами прищепку. — Вы позволите? Полагаю, на вас есть несколько лишних предметов, которые стоило бы снять. Я могу помочь вам с этим.

Кью будто зачарованный смотрел, как Бонд отцеплял одну игрушку за другой, потом, взяв за локоть, легонько потянул.

— Повернитесь, Кью, — шепнул он прямо на ухо, — мне так будет удобнее.

Первым на эту непривычно интимную хрипотцу в голосе отреагировал член Кью, потом — рот, который независимо от воли хозяина вдруг выдал:

— Удобнее всего на кровати…

Ухмылку Бонда он не увидел, а почувствовал мочкой уха, ладони ощущались горячими даже сквозь одежду. Какой сухой воздух в лаборатории. Прямо горло дерет. Кью оттянул ворот рубашки: дышать вдруг стало трудно. Когда все кошачьи игрушки оказались на столе, Бонд развернул Кью обратно к себе лицом и, отстранив, осмотрел так, словно увидел впервые.

— Значит, любите играть с котиками. Ну надо же, игрушки… Скажите, Кью, а тут у вас весь ассортимент, или есть еще, скажем, дома какие-нибудь… «игрушки»?

Он разозлился и решил, что раз уж падать больше некуда, то…

— А как же, конечно, — Кью посмотрел прямо в глаза Бонда и облизнулся. — Котики — это ведь, знаете ли, не только… тепло и уют в доме. Они иногда бывают такие затейники! Пиксель, к примеру, больше всего любит играть с плетью.

— Плетью? — глаза Бонда округлились.

— Да, а Бэкап предпочитает двадцатисантиметровый фиолетовый дилдо.

— Фиолетовый?!

— Я собираю радугу, — Кью, изо всех сил сохраняя на лице беспечность, подцепил пальцем галстук Бонда и медленно вытащил его наружу.

— Да вы грязный мальчишка!

— Мне тридцать! — возмутился Кью.

Бонд шумно выдохнул и, довольно прищурившись, ухватил его за пояс брюк и подтянул ближе к себе.

— Кажется, молодость всё же может служить гарантией инновационного подхода.

— О, да, в дилдо вполне можно встроить несколько дополнительных нестандартных режимов. Хотя функция взрыва будет всё же несколько неуместной, — Кью решил, что терять ему теперь уже нечего, а найти кое-что вполне себе можно, а потому вплотную занялся ширинкой Бонда.

— Ого! Вижу, насколько бы полным ни было досье, там никогда не пишут самого интересного.

— Интересного? Нет, что вы, я же замкнутый, строгий и скучный.

— У скучных людей не бывает двадцатисантиметровых фиолетовых дилдо.

— С несколькими режимами, — проворковал Кью, поглаживая член Бонда самыми кончиками пальцев.

— Ну просто кладезь положительных качеств, — руки Бонда ощущались абсолютно уместными на заднице Кью. — Так и хочется положить на них что-нибудь.

— Ваши крепкие… нули, Бонд, вполне для этого хороши.

— Продолжим эту перспективную беседу где-нибудь в более подходящем месте? — спросил Бонд настолько невинным тоном, что Кью захотелось врезать ему.

Или подчиниться.

— Вообще-то я не принимаю подобных предложений от мужчин настолько старше себя, но если вы действительно уверены, что вам есть чем меня удивить…

Бонд снова расхохотался и мурлыкнул прямо в ухо:

— Ну, тогда… мяу?


End file.
